A Merry Christmas
by HinataGrrl
Summary: Naruto wants to find the perfect gift for her, and only for her. But the question is...what? R


**Hope You have a merry christmas!!!!!

* * *

**

**A Merry Christmas**

In the city called Konoha, snow was falling lightly from the sky. People were roaming the streets with piles of bags and boxes in their arms, for Christmas was just around the corner. This was the perfect time to buy a Christmas gift for Hinata.

Or so Naruto thought.

As Naruto walked down the streets, left and right of him were stores filled with gifts good enough to buy, but he wanted to find the perfect gift. Just for her, and only for her. Suddenly, a single snowball hit behind his head.

He swiftly turned around to see a little boy in a snowsuit, standing still with another snowball in his right hand, and a huge smirk on his face. "Hey! What was tha-" Bam! Another snowball hit Naruto directly in the face!

Growing irritated now, Naruto wiped his face clean of the snowball quickly, bent down, gathered all the snow he could gather in his reach into a giant snowball, held it high over his head, and grinned evilly at the boy.

To think all this took about less than 30 seconds! Gulping deeply, the boy ran as fast as he could away from Naruto as humanly possible, but it was far too late.

The snowball landed directly on top of him with full force.

Satisfied with his accomplishment, Naruto placed his hands back into his coat pockets, and walked down the snow-filled street solemnly. 'I need to find a gift, but I want Hinata to have to perfect gift,' Naruto thought while placing his hand on his chin.

'Come on Naruto, think……I got it!,' Naruto exclaimed in his head excitingly. With that, Naruto ran into the nearest clothing store, found what he needed, bought it, and quickly left.

'I just know Hinata will love it!,' Naruto said to himself with pride and joy right behind him.

While he was thinking about how he should present the light purple-colored scarf to Hinata right by the sidewalk, he failed to notice a car pass right by him while hitting a rather large puddle of dirty water.

Luck was definitely not on Naruto's side today, for the large amount of dirty water splashed onto the brand new light purple -colored scarf and him as well, practically ruining it completely.

"Oh no!," Naruto yelled while examining the now soaked up scarf. "Now what am I going to give to Hinata for Christmas now?," Naruto asked himself while dragging his feet in the snow with the soaked scarf in one hand, and his head hanging down.

When he reached his home, he reached for his keys in his pocket with his only free hand left. He found the key, unlocked the door, turned the lights on, and closed the door behind him while locking it.

He took his soaked coat, and the soaked scarf, and placed it on the coat rack as well.

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing an instant ramen package, he placed the package into the microwave and started to cook it. 'Now what am I going to do?," thought Naruto, signing in disappointment.

When the ramen was done, he grabbed the ramen bare-handed without putting on a mitten without even thinking, and burned his hand, dropping the ramen all over the floor. 'Great! What more can go wrong today!,' Naruto said angrily to himself while trying to clean up the spilled ramen.

Then it hit him. "Wait a minute……I got it!," Naruto exclaimed out loud. Without even thinking twice, Naruto got up and started to gather ingredients for something…but what exactly?

As Naruto strolled down the walkway towards Hinata's house, he decided to hide the gift behind himself for an even bigger surprise. He then made it up to her doorway, rang the doorbell once, and waited for the lovely Hinata to arrive.

Then the door opened up to reveal a very beautiful Hinata staring at her visitor shyly.

"W-why, h-hello Naruto-kun. W-what brings y-you h-here?," Hinata stuttered. "Well…," he said, too nervous to show her the gift. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?," Hinata asked, noticing that he was slightly shaking.

Without hesitation, Naruto quickly showed her the gift from behind him, and took a deep breath. Hinata was stunned! It was a rather large cookie that had bits of pieces of ramen embedded inside the cookie.

If you actually looked at it closely, it spelled out ' Merry Christmas Hinata! Love, Naruto.' Smiling widely at the blonde, she lunged at him, and gave him a big hug.

"Thank-you Naruto. This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me," Hinata said with eyes filled with joy. With just that response, Naruto returned the hug and said "Merry Christmas Hinata."

When he looked up, he noticed that a mistletoe right over them.

"Hey Hinata, look up," he stated, pointing up at the mistletoe. Hinata blushed at this, and looked back at Naruto.

Their faces were slowly coming together, so close to the kiss, when suddenly a snowball hit Naruto in the back of the head, and ruining the moment completely.

Turning around, now fully irritated, he saw the same little boy who hit him in the head with a snowball the day before, but this time he had two more members accompanying him.

"Why you little…!," Naruto exclaimed while chasing the little boys with a giant snowball he got from… somewhere. Meanwhile, Hinata stood by the doorway, giggling at Naruto's antics.

She then brought the ramen-filled cookie close to chest with joy, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Review!!!! 


End file.
